


Writober 2020 by Fanwriter.it - Changectober

by MarfuCorlan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarfuCorlan/pseuds/MarfuCorlan
Summary: Una raccolta di storie  più o meno brevi scritte nell'ottobre 2020 seguendo la lista di prompt Changectober creata da Fanwriter.it.
Kudos: 1





	1. 1 - Capitolo 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tema del primo giorno è "Pensiero"

L’ultimatum era arrivato sotto forma di una chiamata di Mitch, il suo editor.  
«Adam, sono tre anni che stiamo aspettando questo libro» gli aveva detto, dopo qualche vuoto convenevole. «Abbiamo rinegoziato il contratto già tre volte. Ai piani alti hanno esaurito la pazienza. Ti danno sei mesi. Sei mesi per presentare almeno una prima bozza. È la tua ultima occasione. Dopodiché…»  
Adam sapeva cosa sarebbe successo. Una causa, avvocati, tribunali, la perdita del contratto di pubblicazione e di credibilità nel mondo dell’editoria. Una carriera finita.  
Mitch era un amico. Lo era davvero, ma Adam gli aveva comunque riattaccato il telefono in faccia. Non gli serbava rancore, faceva soltanto il suo lavoro. La verità era che quel libro era pronto da oltre un anno. Adam aveva cominciato a lavorarci subito dopo la pubblicazione del suo ultimo libro, “Una notte cremisi”. Era il suo settimo romanzo, il quarto di una serie di thriller paranormali con protagonista Richard Chamberlain, un professore inglese di mezza età che sfruttava i suoi poteri psichici per risolvere efferati omicidi. Non proprio materiale da premio Nobel, ma aveva riscosso un discreto successo di pubblico e critica e c’era nell’aria profumo di acquisizione dei diritti da parte di un colosso dello streaming.  
Adam aveva accumulato un certo seguito di fan, uno zoccolo duro di appassionati che aveva cominciato a vestirsi come i suoi personaggi alle fiere del libro e del fumetto. Adam ne era lusingato e aveva nei loro confronti anche un debito di gratitudine. In fondo era grazie alla loro passione per i suoi romanzi che lui aveva un tetto sopra la testa. L’unico momento in cui Adam provò un moto di fastidio nei confronti dei suoi fan fu quando, durante un panel dedicato a “Una notte cremisi”, si sollevò un coro di voci che chiedeva una sua autobiografia.  
«La redazione pensa che un’autobiografia sarebbe una buona idea» gli aveva detto Mitch al telefono, qualche giorno dopo. «Stanno pensando a un lancio a tiratura limitata, sai, per aumentare la richiesta. Poi, con l’uscita del prossimo romanzo di Chamberlain, ristamperebbero anche l’autobiografia.»  
«Perché al pubblico dovrebbe interessare la storia di un autore di letteratura di genere appena decente di mezza età?» aveva chiesto Adam.  
Mitch aveva sospirato. «Sei un ottimo autore di letteratura di genere e lo sai. Ma penso che puoi dare la colpa solo a te stesso. In fondo hai detto tu, più e più volte, che Richard Chamberlain è un personaggio autobiografico. La gente vuole sapere dove finisce Richard e dove comincia Adam.»  
Già, era proprio quello il problema. Quando Adam aveva detto che si era ispirato a se stesso per creare il personaggio di Richard Chamberlain in realtà intendeva che Richard era tutto quello che Adam avrebbe voluto essere ma che non era stato. Un tipo colto, raffinato, che ha successo con le donne, che non ha paura di sporcarsi le mani. Un tipo speciale.  
Adam invece era piuttosto banale. Si era laureato, certo, ma non poteva definirsi esattamente colto né raffinato. Era piuttosto riflessivo e pacato, per niente improntato all’azione. Anche per questo era felice di fare lo scrittore.  
Subito dopo aver firmato il contratto per l’autobiografia, Adam si era messo a lavorare al prossimo libro di Richard Chamberlain. Sperava di distrarsi, di evitare di pensare a quando avrebbe dovuto raccontare la sua vita e riempirci addirittura un intero libro. Ma, come se Chamberlain fosse veramente la parte migliore di lui e gli stesse impedendo di procrastinare, l’ispirazione continuava a mancare.  
Rassegnato, Adam si era messo a lavorare alla sua autobiografia. Aveva deciso di affrontare ogni anno della sua vita in un capitolo. Ovviamente i primi capitoli scorsero molto velocemente. “Capitolo 1. Devo dire che non ricordo molto di quest’anno. Probabilmente l’anno migliore della mia vita. Pannolini, cibo e sonnellini. Una pacchia.”  
Pensava che, una volta arrivato al capitolo 16 o 17, sarebbero potuti cominciare i problemi. E invece le sessioni di scrittura sembravano volare. Quando scriveva era come se entrasse in uno stato di trance, come se non stesse scrivendo della sua vita ma di un nuovo personaggio. In sette mesi aveva scritto l’ultimo capitolo, il 43.  
Poi l’aveva riletto.  
Adam non si era mai ubriacato, mai veramente, ma la sera in cui aveva riletto la sua autobiografia si era scolato il poco alcool che aveva in casa. Si era risvegliato il pomeriggio del giorno dopo con una gran emicrania e da quel momento quel libro era diventato una sorta di incubo. Mitch continuava a chiamare per sapere come procedesse la stesura e Adam continuava a mentirgli. Proroga dopo proroga, menzogna dopo menzogna, erano arrivati a quella chiamata e all’ultimatum della casa editrice.  
Sei mesi.  
Adam si fece coraggio e, messo giù il telefono, andò al computer. Aprì il file denominato Autob-finale e cominciò a leggere.

Capitolo 1. Il più breve e il più divertente.  
Capitolo 9. La morte di sua zia, la sorella di suo padre. La prima volta che vide suo padre piangere. La prima volta che pianse fino a farsi mancare il respiro.  
Capitolo 12. Il primo bacio. O una specie di bacio. Si chiamava Hannah qualcosa. Finite le scuole medie, non la rivide più.  
Capitolo 14. Le scuole superiori. I bulli. La scoperta della sessualità. Le cotte feroci. I compagni di classe che sembravano più belli e grandi di lui e che gli portavano via tutte le ragazze. Gli insegnanti che distruggevano i suoi sogni di gloria.  
Capitolo 16. Il primo bacio. Quello vero. E anche qualcosa di più. Lei si chiamava Naomi. L’anno successivo si trasferì a 2000 chilometri da lui e non la rivide mai più.  
Capitolo 18. La prima volta. Lei era speciale. Amy Clarkson. Si conobbero alle superiori e frequentarono il college insieme. Furono una coppia per qualche anno.  
Capitolo 19. La separazione dei genitori. La scoperta delle violenze del padre sulla madre. La corsa all’ospedale dopo aver tirato un cazzotto al padre e averne ricevuto uno a sua volta, molto più forte. Il naso rotto. La crisi con Amy. La crisi con la madre. La crisi con Adam.  
Capitolo 20. L’anno sabbatico. Un anno lontano dal college, in viaggio, in cerca di se stesso, di un senso. Il primo libro completato. Definirlo bozza sarebbe fargli un complimento. Uno sproloquio senza capo né coda, ma che è servito a fargli capire cosa voleva fare nella vita.  
Capitolo 23. La laurea. Il trasferimento in una città più grande. Il primo lavoro, assolutamente non correlato ai libri né all’editoria. L’incontro con Kate. I molti incontri con Kate. Gli incontri quotidiani con Kate.  
Capitolo 25. La sua prima casa. La loro prima casa. Sua e di Kate. Progetti grandiosi, progetti di famiglia. E nel frattempo nottate passate a scrivere.  
Capitolo 26. Il matrimonio. Il giorno più felice della sua vita.  
Capitolo 28. Il primo contratto di pubblicazione. Il secondo giorno più felice della sua vita.  
Capitolo 30. L’aborto spontaneo di Kate. Il giorno più triste della loro vita.  
Capitolo 31. Il divorzio. E la pubblicazione del secondo libro. Un tour di presentazione che ricorda come una forzatura.  
Capitolo 33. Il blocco creativo. Non una singola parola scritta in due anni. La recessione del contratto con la casa editrice.  
Capitolo 34. Il riavvicinamento con Kate. Solo come amici. La risoluzione di vecchi problemi. Il ritorno dell’ispirazione.  
Capitolo 35. Un nuovo contratto. La pubblicazione del primo libro di Richard Chamberlain. Il successo di pubblico e critica.  
Capitolo 39. La pubblicazione del terzo libro di Richard Chamberlain. L’incontro con Kamala. Fugace ma intenso. E andava bene così.  
Capitolo 41. Il lancio in pompa magna di “Una notte cremisi”. Il tour di presentazione. La folla, i fan. Il contratto per un’autobiografia.  
Capitolo 43.

Adam fissò il cursore lampeggiante sullo schermo del portatile. Il capitolo 43 era rimasto così, vuoto, da più di un anno. Ripensò a quando aveva scritto per la prima volta quelle due parole. Capitolo 43. Al suo fianco, c’era una bottiglia di liquore e si trovava in un fatiscente appartamentino nella grande città, circondato da mura fredde, urla lontane e sirene nelle strade. Si sentiva solo, nonostante il suo telefono squillasse in continuazione. Si sentiva pesante, frustrato, impotente.  
Si guardò attorno. Accanto a lui, sulla scrivania, c’era una tazza di tè. Era nella sua casa, in una cittadina di periferia, circondato da alberi e stradine poco trafficate. Una casa calda, accogliente, che l’abbracciava. Era solo, ma non si sentiva solo, anche se poteva contare sull’affetto sincero di solo una manciata di persone. Si sentiva ancora confuso, forse un po’ frustrato, ma non più impotente.  
Prese il telefono e richiamò Mitch.  
«Ehi, Adam.»  
«Ciao, Mitch. Scusa per prima. Devo… devo dirti una cosa.»  
«Spara.»  
«Il libro è pronto. È pronto già da un anno.»  
«Che cosa?»  
Adam rise sentendo il tono incredulo e furioso di Mitch.  
«Cosa cazzo ridi, Adam? Non hai idea delle pene che mi hai fatto passare! In che senso il libro è pronto, fottuto bastardo che non sei altro?»  
Adam si sforzò di soffocare le risate.  
«Ho cominciato a scriverlo poco dopo la firma del contratto e l’ho finito in meno di un anno.»  
«E perché me lo stai dicendo adesso? Perché non ce l’hai consegnato prima?»  
«Perché quando l’ho riletto ho avuto una sorta di crisi e…» Adam si interruppe, non sapendo bene come continuare. «Non lo so. Non ero pronto a condividerlo, credo.»  
«Quindi è finito? Possiamo leggerlo?»  
«Te lo sto inviando ora» disse Adam, sorridendo quando sentì Mitch sospirare di sollievo.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Il telefono che Adam teneva alla cornetta emetteva un basso ronzio, interrotto ogni tanto dal respiro di Mitch. Quando parlò di nuovo, il suo tono era più disteso, naturale. Ora stava parlando con Mitch, il suo amico, non il suo editor.  
«Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?» gli chiese Mitch.  
Adam si guardò attorno ancora una volta, come a guardare quante cose fossero cambiate nell’arco di un anno.  
«Il capitolo 44.»


	2. 2 - Molly e Agnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tema di oggi è "Scarpe".

Elliott Evans era solito svegliarsi la mattina e scendere dal letto facendo scivolare dolcemente i piedi in Freddie e Stuart. Freddie e Stuart erano le sue pantofole da camera. Elliott Evans era solito anche dare dei nomi alle sue calzature. Freddie e Stuart erano un eccellente paio di pantofole. Elliott le usava da settembre fino a quasi giugno, poiché erano calde e morbide e la casa in cui Elliott viveva poteva diventare molto fredda, la mattina. Quando infilava i piedi in Freddie e Stuart, Elliott provava un immediato senso di sollievo e tepore e affrontava quell’ora di preparazione alla giornata che l’attendeva con rinnovato vigore. Si preparava la colazione, e nel frattempo accarezzava la morbida imbottitura di Freddie e Stuart con le punta delle dita. Mentre sorseggiava il suo tè e mordicchiava i suoi biscotti, strusciava i piedi per terra, a volte seguendo il ritmo di una canzone che suonava soltanto nella sua testa, soltanto per sentire il morbido pelo interno di Freddie e Stuart sfiorargli dolcemente la pianta del piede. Quando si lavava i denti, teneva il ritmo delle spazzolate con un piede per assaporare quegli ultimi, dolci istanti in cui poteva indossare Freddie e Stuart.  
Perché subito dopo essersi lavato i denti, Elliott Evans doveva togliere pigiama e pantofole per indossare camicia, pantaloni ben stirata, giacca e cravatta. E Winston e Angus, un paio di scarpe di pelle nere laccate. Winston e Angus non erano un paio di scarpe comode. Non erano state create per affrontare la lunga camminata da casa di Elliott fino alla stazione di Feltham, per accogliere i piedi di Elliot in attesa sulla banchina e poi in piedi in un treno pieno. Non erano scarpe fatte per scendere in fretta dal treno, farsi largo tra la folla di pendolari alla stazione di Waterloo, per scendere e salire un’infinità di gradini fino a raggiungere la stazione della Waterloo & City. Non erano scarpe fatte per chi, dopo tutta quest’ordalia, doveva camminare altri dieci minuti per raggiungere il suo ufficio. E come se non bastasse, Winston e Angus non erano scarpe che, una volta seduto, decidevano di darti sollievo, nossignore. Perché quando Elliott Evans si sedeva sulla sua sedia girevole, nel suo cubicolo, Winston e Churchill sembravano diventare di piombo ai suoi piedi. A niente serviva cambiare posizione, sollevare i piedi, usare un poggiapiedi. L’unica cosa che poteva dare un po’ di sollievo ai poveri piedi di Elliott Evans era togliersi Winston e Angus, ma l’unica volta che l’aveva fatto il suo capo era entrato proprio nel suo cubicolo e l’aveva rimproverato con un singolo sguardo colmo di indignazione e sdegno.  
Winston e Angus erano, suo malgrado, compagni di Elliott per gran parte della sua giornata. Se alla mattina erano scomode e appena arrivato in ufficio sembravano essere di piombo, la sera Winston e Angus diventavano due lupi feroci che mordevano e azzannavano i poveri piedi di Elliott come se non mangiassero da settimane. Per fortuna di Elliott il viaggio di ritorno era più breve. Quando finiva di lavorare, infatti, Elliott Evans prendeva la Waterloo & City fino alla stazione di Waterloo ma poi non saliva sul treno per Feltham, no. Arrivato alla stazione di Waterloo, Elliott Evans percorreva i lunghi e caldi tunnel dell’Underground per raggiungere la linea di Bakerloo, salire sul treno e scendere a Piccadilly Circus. Qui raggiungeva il The Jive. Dall’esterno sembrava un qualsiasi night club, piuttosto anonimo. Ma una volta dentro, Elliott era investito da un’esplosione di luci colorate, note musicali, risate e canti. Non appena metteva piede dentro al The Jive sembrava che Winston e Angus gli dessero finalmente sollievo. Ma il vero sollievo arrivava quando andava nel retro, nel camerino con sopra scritto Madame Regina Wylde, dove si toglieva, finalmente, Winston e Angus e le riponeva ordinatamente lì vicino. Adoperava sempre una certa cura nel togliersi Winston e Angus e si assicurava sempre che vedessero. Voleva che quelle scarpe maledette lo vedessero infilarsi Molly e Agnes, un raffinato ma audace paio di décolleté tacco 14 rosso rubino. Voleva che lo vedessero togliersi giacca, pantaloni, camicia e cravatta per infilarsi un suadente abito rosso, ricoperto di paillette, boa e brillanti. Quando si sedeva davanti allo specchio e si applicava il fondotinta e la cipria faceva sempre in modo di pulire i pennelli in direzione di Winston e Angus, in modo che un po’ di polvere andasse a depositarsi sulla punta di quegli strumenti di tortura. Quando poi si riammalava allo specchio, Elliott Evans non riusciva a trattenersi dal ballare, dal muovere i piedi abbracciati da Molly e Agnes seguendo il ritmo della musica attutita che proveniva dal The Jive. E quando poi veniva finalmente il momento di abbandonare il camerino, anche se non c’era nessun altro se non Winston e Angus a guardarlo, Elliott Evans si assicurava di far risuonare Molly e Agnes sul parquet rovinato del backstage, e quando chiudeva la porta del camerino dietro di sé non rivolgeva un ultimo sguardo a Winston e Angus, no, lasciava che fossero Molly e Agnes a parlare per lui.  
E poi, con Molly e Agnes a sostenerlo e guidarlo, Elliott Evans saliva sul palco e poteva finalmente essere se stessa.


	3. 3 - Queste nuove, vecchie lenzuola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La parola di oggi è "lenzuola".

Mi rigiro nel letto. Il sonno tarda ad arrivare. Affondo il viso nel cuscino e inspiro. Il profumo di pulito mi riempie le narici, è inebriante. Le lenzuola sono morbide ma fredde. Sono pulite, ma portano con sé una serie di ricordi.  
Due corpi caldi, stretti l’uno all’altro.  
Dita che scorrono sulla pelle.  
Sguardi che si incontrano.  
Risate.  
Le lenzuola sono nuove e pulite, profumano di bucato, ma il mio corpo non sente quelle lenzuola nuove e pulite. La mia pelle sente la sua, il mio naso sente il suo profumo, i miei occhi vedono lei, ancora qui, sotto queste nuove vecchie lenzuola, con me.


	4. 4 - Per una cena bruciata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tema di oggi è "presente".

La porta di vetro della capsula scivolò di lato con un rumore pneumatico e l’uomo si aggrappò al bordo dell’uscio per aiutarsi ad uscire. Mise un piede a terra e il pesante stivale sollevò una nuvola di polvere rossa. L’uomo si guardò brevemente attorno, il viso coperto dal voluminoso casco sferico, poi volse lo sguardo al computer che aveva incorporato nella tuta, all’altezza dell’avambraccio sinistro. Con la mano destra coperta da un grosso guanto arancione premette qualche pulsante sullo schermo del computer.  
“Ha funzionato” pensò l’uomo. “Sono tornato al presente. Ma questi dati non possono essere corretti.”  
Premette nuovamente qualche tasto sullo schermo del computer e lo fissò per qualche secondo, incredulo.  
“L’atmosfera è irrespirabile. Non c’è ossigeno, non rilevo la presenza di acqua nelle vicinanze.”  
L’uomo fece cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e si guardò attorno, muovendosi a scatti, come per cogliere di sorpresa qualcosa che stava alle sue spalle. Ma attorno a lui non c’era niente. Solo un deserto di sabbia rossa, un vento denso e caldo che soffiava forte e sollevava granelli di sabbia, formando una sorta di nebbia rossa.  
“Non c’è più niente. Il mondo, la terra… distrutta.”  
L’uomo cadde a terra in ginocchio e si portò i pugni contro il casco.  
“E tutto perché sono tornato indietro per impedirmi di bruciare la cena!”


	5. 5 - Quando la presi in braccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tema di oggi è "diventare genitori".

Quando la presi in braccio per la prima volta dimenticai tutto.   
Dimenticai anni e anni di lotta, con me stesso e con gli altri. "Non ne sei in grado", mi dicevano. "È difficile, sei sicuro di farcela?"   
Io ne ero sicuro. Lo volevo a tutti i costi. Ma ero solo ed era una cosa che non potevo affrontare da solo.   
Ma poi arrivò lui e non ero più solo. Improvvisamente eravamo in due e condividevamo lo stesso sogno.   
Quando la presi in braccio per la prima volta dimenticai le opposizioni delle nostre famiglie, il giudizio sottinteso a ogni "pensate a come la tratterebbero a scuola". Dimenticai i viaggi, lunghi, costosi e faticosi, per compilare pile di scartoffie.   
Quando la presi in braccio per la prima volta dimenticai il pugno nello stomaco che provai quando capimmo che non potevamo permetterci che qualcuno portasse in grembo la nostra bambina. Una bambina che fosse davvero nostra.   
Quando la presi in braccio per la prima volta dimenticai subito che quella bambina non era nostra. Per me era già mia e lo sarebbe stata per sempre.


	6. 6 - Progetto Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La parola di oggi è "città". Con questa storia mi sono fatto prendere un po' la mano. L'ho scritta a mano tra una pausa e l'altra sul lavoro. Inizialmente doveva essere una storiella molto breve, ma è cresciuta un po' troppo. Come al solito.

Henry Wilson abbassò lo schermo del suo portatile. Henry lo chiamava il “suo” portatile anche se in realtà non era veramente suo. Se lo si solleva, sul fondo del computer si poteva trovare inciso il logo del vero proprietario, la Emmerson Ltd..  
Da sotto la scrivania prese la pesante valigetta di pelle, anche questa di proprietà della Emmerson Ltd.., e la appoggiò sulla scrivania. Appoggiando il pollice su un sensore nascosto nel manico, Henry sbloccò la valigetta e la aprì. Ripose delicatamente il portatile nel rivestimento in schiuma morbida della valigetta, ideato dalla Emmerson Ltd.. per assorbire completamente gli urti. Poi Henry chiuse la valigetta, appoggiò di nuovo il pollice sul sensore nascosto, e stette ad ascoltare mentre il meccanismo di chiusura si bloccava con un delicato rumore di ingranaggi metallici.  
Ora la valigetta era il luogo più sicuro al mondo.  
Salì le scale del seminterrato. Del suo seminterrato, che però portava la firma della Emmerson Ltd. in ogni angolo: dalle pareti insonorizzate e schermate alle scale in metallo che portavano al piano terra, dalla porta, apparentemente comune ma che celava un sofisticato sistema di sicurezza. Henry chiuse la porta del seminterrato dietro di sé e quella si bloccò automaticamente con il rumore di una mezza dozzina di serrature che scattano.  
Henry aveva quasi cinquant’anni e viveva solo. Quella non era stata una diretta imposizione della Emmerson Ltd., ma una conseguenza diretta del suo impiego presso il Progetto Polis. Henry lavorava al Progetto custodito nella valigetta da oltre vent’anni e aveva assorbito ogni suo momento libero, impedendogli di dedicare del tempo a crearsi una vita sociale. Non che provasse dei rimpianti a riguardo. L’importanza del Progetto Polis aveva fatto passare in secondo piano qualsiasi desiderio di famiglia avesse potuto avere.  
Per quanto lo riguardava, il Progetto era così vitale che sarebbe dovuto essere sviluppato in un bunker da qualche parte nel deserto, ma le alte sfere della Emmerson Ltd. pensavano che costruire, rifornire e mantenere un bunker con più di 500 impiegati in mezzo al deserto avrebbe attirato molta più attenzione di un grattacielo di una multinazionale multimiliardaria.  
E così Henry, come tutti i suoi colleghi del Progetto Polis, aveva una casetta in periferia con un seminterrato ultratecnologico, un’utilitaria con vetri antiproiettile e tracciamento GPS per raggiungere l’ufficio, una ventiquattrore all’apparenza ordinaria per custodire il portatile e progetti di importanza capitale.  
Una tranquilla vita da impiegato con un retrogusto da film di spionaggio.  
Per questo anche quel giorno, come tutti gli altri, Henry fece finta di andare ad un lavoro noioso. Salutò i vicini sul vialetto di casa, ci scambiò quattro chiacchiere, salì in macchina, mise in moto e partì, come se tutto fosse normale.  
Ma la sua vita non era normale, ed Henry lo sapeva bene. Per questo lungo tutto il tragitto in macchina per raggiungere il lavoro, Henry controllò continuamente lo specchietto retrovisore. Giunto a metà strada fu colto da un momento di panico. Quel SUV bianco lo stava seguendo? Era da un po’ che stava dietro di lui. Ma poi, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, il SUV svoltò a destra ed Henry tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Quelli erano i momenti in cui bramava un bunker da qualche parte nel deserto.  
Giunto all’altissimo grattacielo della Emmerson Ltd.., Henry continuò a comportarsi come se fosse un impiegato qualsiasi. Salutò le guardie all’ingresso mentre strisciava il badge, scambiò qualche parola con colleghi di altri settori che avevano fatto conversazione con lui una volta durante qualche festa aziendale e non l’avevano mai dimenticato, si mise in fila davanti alla piccola folla che aspettava l’arrivo degli ascensori.  
Quando salì nell’ascensore stipato di persone, Henry chiese che qualcuno premesse il tasto 13.  
«Oh, ricerca e sviluppo» disse l’uomo che premette il pulsante. «Come vanno le cose da quelle parti?»  
Ufficialmente il piano dedicato al Progetto Polis era il piano di ricerca e sviluppo, copertura che aiutava a mantenere il progetto segreto con la semplice restrizione all’accesso giustificata con il rischio di spionaggio industriale. In realtà neanche i veri addetti alla ricerca e sviluppo sapevano dell’esistenza del Progetto Polis.  
«Lo scoprirete tra qualche mese» rispose Henry. L’uomo si mise a ridere e il resto dell’ascensore lo accompagnò con qualche debole risatina.  
Quando arrivò al tredicesimo piano Henry fu l’unico a scendere. La parte degli uffici dedicata alla vera attività di ricerca e sviluppo si trovava dritta davanti a lui, dietro a delle porte di vetro satinato, ma Henry non superò quelle porte e invece prese un corridoio secondario che portava ad una porta. Quella porta, per gli altri, era sempre stata bloccata, ma ad Henry bastò appoggiare il pollice su un sensore nascosto nella maniglia per sbloccarla.  
Oltre la porta c’era un altro ascensore che aveva due soli tasti, il 13 e un tasto con le lettere PP. Henry lo premette e l’ascensore cominciò a salire, silenziosissimo. Si fermò all’ultimo piano del grattacielo e si aprì su un ambiente enorme, completamente diverso da qualsiasi altro ufficio in quell’edificio. Al centro della stanza svettava un enorme schermo curvo che girava su se stesso mostrando a tutto l’ufficio una serie di dati, grafici e immagini. Attorno allo schermo si trovavano le postazioni individuali dei membri del Progetto Polis, ognuna con cinque o sei schermi, qualche tastiera e poco altro. C’era poco spazio per le foto di famiglia su quelle scrivanie.  
In fondo alla stanza una serie di porte di vetro si aprivano su alcune sale riunione. Henry si diresse verso quelle porte, puntando all’unica dalla quale provenisse una luce. Era strano camminare in quell’enorme stanza così buia e silenziosa. Di solito la luce degli schermi e le voci di decine e decine di persone riempivano ogni centimetro di quel grande ambiente a tutte le ore del giorno. Ma quel giorno era stato dato un giorno libero a tutti. Un giorno per festeggiare con le famiglie la fine di quel grandioso progetto, prima che fosse organizzata la presentazione, prima che ogni giorno diventasse un giorno di festa.   
Henry entrò nella sala riunioni illuminata e gli occupanti alzarono lo sguardo dagli schermi che occupavano il tavolo per guardarlo.   
«Henry» lo salutò Gregory, il capo-progetto. Nonostante fosse il capo del progetto forever, Gregory non ne era l'ideatore né era superiore agli altri. Tutti loro erano autori e artefici del futuro.   
«Greg» rispose Henry. «Ragazzi» aggiunse, rivolto agli altri due, Rebecca, la capo-creativa, e Pablo, il responsabile delle pubbliche relazioni.   
«Allora, capo-ingegnere» lo incalzò Greg, sfregandosi le mani. «È pronto?»   
Henry si limitò a sorridere e ad appoggiare la valigetta sul tavolo. Appoggiò il pollice sul sensore nascosto nel manico e sentì il famigliare rumore di meccanismi che si sbloccano. Aprì la valigetta e tirò fuori il computer. Lo accese, aprì qualche file e fece cenno agli altri di guardare i loro schermi.   
Su ogni schermo nella sala riunioni comparvero una serie di immagini, modelli tridimensionali, analisi e proiezioni. Per prima comparve l'immagine di un'enorme torre che faceva sembrare il grattacielo più alto al mondo un condominio di quattro piani. Poi l'enorme torre circolare si aprì per mostrare l’interno. Ogni piano aveva una funzione specifica: c'erano piani abitativi, produttivi, commerciali, ricreativi. Dietro alla facciata dei piani si nascondeva un complesso sistema di tubature, cavi, filtri, pennelli solari, tutti collegati gli uni con gli altri.   
«È meravigliosa» disse Rebecca, visibilmente commossa. Anche gli altri due erano emozionati. Quello che avevano fatto era davvero grandioso.  
Henry guardò gli schermi. “Una città” pensò. “Abbiamo creato una città. Autosufficiente, sostenibile, ecologica, economica. Una città per tutti.”  
Il lavoro di una vita di Henry e molti altri stava lì, di fronte ai suoi occhi, su quegli schermi. E mentre lo guardava e una lacrima gli scendeva sul viso, Henry pensò che era felice di aver rinunciato alla sua vita per quel progetto perché così facendo aveva salvato miliardi di vite che avrebbero potuto vivere miliardi di possibilità, anche quelle a cui Henry aveva rinunciato.


	7. 7 - Una volta avevo i capelli blu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tema di oggi, "taglio di capelli", non mi ispirava molto, quindi, aiutato da un momento di malinconia, ho scritto qualche parola ripensando al passato.

Una volta avevo i capelli blu.  
Una volta avevo i capelli blu, i capelli rossi che poi sono diventati arancioni, i capelli viola che poi sono diventati rosa.  
Una volta avevo i capelli argentati ed erano fighissimi.  
Ora ho i capelli biondi. Un biondo smorto, un biondo che non ce l’ha fatta. Un biondo che un artista non saprebbe come colorare. Un biondo che uno scrittore non saprebbe come descrivere. Un biondo carino, ma non bello. Un biondo della porta accanto.  
Una volta avevo i capelli blu ed ero felice.


	8. 8 - Statale 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La parola di oggi è "strada"

Il pick-up scorreva lento sull’asfalto ruvido. Il rumore dei pneumatici lo rilassava e gli faceva compagnia, come ogni notte. Era un bel viaggio, tutto sommato. Avrebbe preferito non doverlo fare ogni giorno, dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro, ma non aveva scelta.

Ogni sera da oltre due anni, prendeva l’interstatale 16 e vi percorreva la bellezza di 120 chilometri per tornare a casa. Era la strada più veloce e meno trafficata. Ma quel giorno aveva finito di lavorare un po’ prima. Quel giorno era un po’ meno stanco. Quel giorno aveva voglia di cambiare. Così non prese la 16, ma svoltò a destra e imboccò la statale 33 che percorreva la costa. Era di qualche chilometro più lunga e non era ben asfaltata, ma offriva una vista spettacolare della luna che si rifletteva sull’oceano.

La strada si fece presto più irregolare e il basso suono regolare emesso dagli pneumatici si trasformò in una cacofonia di sassolini sbalzati via e sobbalzi su crepe nell’asfalto. Non era abituato a tutti quegli impercettibili movimento che doveva assecondare con il volante mentre guidava. Ma dopo una decina di minuti venne ricompensato con la famosa terrazza panoramica della 33, un lungo tratto di strada a pochi metri dal strapiombo che finiva nell’oceano, qualche decina di metri più in basso.

«Ma che cazzo…»

Accostò lentamente. Sul ciglio della strada, a ridosso dello strapiombo, c’era una persona seduta a terra. Sembrava una ragazza, piuttosto giovane. Poco dietro di lei c’era una bici, gettata a terra, i raggi della ruota anteriore piegati.

Parcheggiò il pick-up poco lontano dalla ragazza, scese dal veicolo e si avvicinò.

«Ehi» disse. «Tutto bene? Ti serve aiuto?»

La ragazza si girò. Avrà avuto poco più di vent’anni. Indossava abiti leggeri per quella notte così fresca. Pensò che era molto bella e si sentì subito in colpa per averlo pensato. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e un’espressione sofferente.

«Oh, salve» disse la ragazza.

«Ciao. Cos’è successo? Ti sei fatta male?»

«Sono caduta con la bici. Devo aver preso una buca, non lo so.»

«Ti sei fatta male?» chiese di nuovo.

«Credo di essermi storta la caviglia.»

«Ok, senti, possiamo caricare la bici nel pick-up e posso darti un passaggio in ospedale, ok?»

La ragazza annuì. Sembrava sul punto di mettersi a piangere.

«Non ti preoccupare, andrà tutto bene» la rassicurò. «Mi chiamo Eric. Tu come ti chiami?»

«Tara» rispose la ragazza. «Grazie.»

«Non ti preoccupare. Vieni, mettimi un braccio attorno al collo.»

Eric si chinò e prese la ragazza in braccio. Era leggerissima e gelida.

«Da quanto tempo eri lì?» le chiese mentre camminava di nuovo verso il pick-up.

«Un bel po’, credo. C’era ancora il sole quando sono caduta.»

«Saranno passate almeno due ore allora» si stupì Eric. «Non è passato nessuno in due ore?»

«Nessuno che si sia fermato» rispose Tara con un filo di voce.

«Mi dispiace» disse semplicemente Eric. «Sei stata fortunata, di solito non faccio questa strada.»

Tara voltò il viso verso di lui e sorrise. Eric sentì uno strano brivido corrergli lungo la schiena, come se il freddo del corpo della ragazza gli fosse stato trasmesso in qualche modo.

Arrivati alla macchina, Eric aprì la portiera e appoggiò la ragazza sul sedile del passeggero. Si tolse la felpa e gliela porse. «Tieni, mettiti questa. Carico la bici nel retro e partiamo.»

«Grazie» disse Tara prendendo la felpa, sempre sorridente. Eric ricambiò il sorriso.

Chiuse la portiera del passeggero e fece il giro del pick-up. Guardò verso il bordo della strada, dall’altra parte, prima a destra e poi a sinistra. Non c’era traccia della bici.

Si voltò di nuovo verso il pick-up e aprì la portiera del lato guidatore. «Mi dispiace, Tara, la bici dev’essere caduta di sotto» disse mettendosi a sedere. «Doveva essere più sul ciglio di quanto pensassi…»

Sul sedile del passeggero, vuoto, c’era soltanto la sua felpa.

Eric scese di nuovo dal pick-up e si guardò attorno in ogni direzione. Della ragazza non c’era traccia.

Poi il suo sguardo fu catturato da qualcosa in lontananza, più o meno dove doveva trovarsi la bici della ragazza. C’era qualcosa appoggiato a terra. Eric attraversò nuovamente la strada per andare a vedere.

Quando fu abbastanza vicino vide un mazzo di fiori e una foto di Tara fissati al guardrail.


	9. 9 - La scomparsa di Maggie Jenkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tema di oggi era "coinquilin*". Scrivere questa... cosa è stata una vera faticaccia, ma sono contentissimo di cos'è venuto fuori.

Rapporto conclusivo caso n° WO-0090102200-CT  
Data: 07/05/2018  
Persona scomparsa - Margaret Jenkins

Premessa  
Nel caso della scomparsa di Margaret Jenkins il detective assegnato, Connor Trevor, procede con l’archiviazione del caso e di tutte le prove raccolte per risoluzione del caso, ritrovamento della persona scomparsa. Seguono le prove e gli atti ad oggi raccolti. In chiusura una sintesi del detective assegnato.

Denuncia di scomparsa  
Data 25/04/2018  
Persona scomparsa: Margaret Jenkins, nata il 15/02/1998  
Denuncia di: Amanda Jenkins, nata il 26/09/1972, in qualità di madre della persona scomparsa  
Ultimo avvistamento: contatto telefonico il 20/04/2018, vista l'ultima volta da Abbie Fisher, amica della persona scomparsa, il 21/04/2018  
Identikit: 20 anni, caucasica, capelli biondi, tinti, rasati sul lato destro, lunga frangia sul lato sinistro, viso rotondo, occhi grandi e verde acqua. Altezza 1,65, peso 55 kg. Segni particolari: un piercing al sopracciglio destro, diversi orecchini sull’orecchio destro, tatuaggio stile giapponese “mezza manica” sul braccio destro.  
Dichiarazioni del denunciante: la signora Amanda Jenkins dichiara che la figlia aveva cambiato stanza nel college di Southview dove studiava e che le avevano assegnato una nuova coinquilina, di cui non ricorda il nome. Qualche settimana dopo il trasloco, avvenuto all’incirca due mesi fa, Margaret aveva cominciato a comportarsi diversamente. La signora Jenkins ammette che Margaret ha sempre avuto uno “stile particolare” e “un’anima ribelle” ma notava freddezza nei suoi confronti durante le telefonate. La signora Jenkins attribuisce il cambiamento nella figlia alla nuova coinquilina, che Margaret aveva definito “una tipa strana” durante una conversazione telefonica con la madre. La signora Jenkins sospetta il coinvolgimento di una setta. Durante l’ultima chiamata con la figlia, la signora Jenkins notava che questa rispondeva a monosillabi e con voce fioca e che ha interrotto bruscamente la conversazione.  
Osservazioni del detective: sebbene la signora Jenkins sia visibilmente agitata, sussistono gli estremi per una denuncia di scomparsa.  
Provvedimenti: inoltro della denuncia di scomparsa e indagini preliminari al campus del Southview College.

Report del detective Connor Trevor, matricola 29583, sul caso n° WO-0090102200-CT  
Data: 27/04/2018  
In data odierna mi sono recato al Southview College dove ho ottenuto accesso alla stanza di Margaret Jenkins, scomparsa dal 21/04/2018. La stanza è condivisa con un’altra studentessa di nome Emily Ross. La stanza non era occupata. All’interno la stanza si trovava in un normale stato di disordine: vestiti sparsi sui letti, un’armadio aperto, libri e appunti sulla scrivania. Un’esame più approfondito della stanza ha rilevato quanto segue:  
Gli appunti delle lezioni di Margaret Jenkins si fermano al 16/04/2018  
Il cellulare appartenente a Margaret Jenkins è stato ritrovato sotto al cuscino del suo letto, scarico  
Nell’armadio di Margaret Jenkins non risultano mancare grandi quantità di vestiti, è stata rinvenuta la valigia di proprietà della signorina Jenkins, vuota  
Nei cassetti dei comodini di entrambe le ragazze sono stati trovati diversi grammi di marijuana oltre al necessario per farne uso  
Sul comodino di Margaret Jenkins è stato ritrovato un quaderno dalla copertina nera con alcune pagine strappate e le altre bianche  
In un cassetto nell’armadio di Emily Ross sono state ritrovate delle candele nere, un coltello sporco di sangue, delle bende e dei granelli di sale  
Interrogati su dove si trovi la signorina Ross, i responsabili dei dormitori dichiarano di non vederla da circa una settimana. Emily Ross è da ritenersi scomparsa.  
Al campus ho incontrato la signorina Abbie Fisher, amica di Margaret Jenkins e ultima persona ad averla vista. Segue transcript dell’interrogatorio.  
Considerazioni del detective: la pista della setta, per quanto improbabile e non corroborata da altre segnalazioni, risulta essere l’ipotesi principale. Non risultano segni di colluttazione nella camera della signorina Jenkins né altri motivi evidenti che suggeriscano un’allontanamento forzato dal campus.

Transcript dell’interrogatorio alla signorina Abbie Fisher in data 27/04/2018 presso il campus del Southview College.  
Detective Trevor: Signorina Fisher, quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ha visto Margaret Jenkins.  
Abbie Fisher: Lo scorso sabato (21/04/2018). Eravamo a una festa. Cioè, io ero a una festa. Avevo detto a Maggie che ci saremmo viste là, ma lei non voleva venire. Era strana in quel periodo.  
DT: Strana?  
AF: Sì, saltava le lezioni, non usciva spesso dalla stanza, non rispondeva ai messaggi.  
DT: Le ha chiesto spiegazioni?  
AF: Ci ho provato, ma Maggie si è arrabbiata e abbiamo litigato.  
DT: Quando?  
AF: Non ricordo, penso verso inizio mese (aprile). Forse un po’ dopo. Ma poi abbiamo fatto pace. Infatti doveva venire alla festa.  
DT: Di che festa si trattava?  
AF: Una normalissima festa di una confraternita.  
DT: La signorina Jenkins… Maggie era solita partecipare a queste feste?  
AF: Non ci veniva volentieri, ha sempre pensato che fossero piene del peggio che il college ha da offrire, così diceva. Ma se glielo chiedevo ci veniva, se non altro per farmi compagnia.  
DT: E alla festa di questo sabato, alla fine, ci era venuta.  
AF: Sì, alla fine è venuta.  
DT: Alla fine?  
AF: Io ero lì da un paio d’ore.  
DT: Quindi è arrivata in ritardo?  
AF: Arrivava sempre in ritardo. Come le ho detto, quelle feste non facevano per lei.  
DT: Quanto si è fermata alla festa?  
AF: Per quanto ne so io, qualche minuto.  
DT: Così poco?  
AF: Sì. Appena l’ho vista le sono andata incontro. L’ho salutata, ma lei mi ha a malapena rivolto la parola. Era…  
DT: Sì?  
AF: Non lo so. Diversa.  
DT: In che senso?  
AF: Era pallida, aveva le occhiaie, gli occhi spalancati. Sembrava agitata, nervosa.  
DT: Spaventata?  
AF: Forse. No. No, non credo. Sembrava a disagio.  
DT: C’erano stati altri conflitti tra di voi, nell’ultimo mese?  
AF: No.  
DT: Ma?  
AF: Diciamo che stavamo ancora ricucendo il rapporto. Però credo che… [singhiozza] credo che in qualche modo mi avesse sostituito con quella Emily.  
DT: La sua coinquilina?  
AF: [annuisce]  
DT: La conosceva?  
AF: No. Nessuno la conosce veramente.  
DT: In che senso?  
AF: È una tipa strana. A lezione se ne sta sempre per le sue, ogni tanto la vedono parlare da solo in qualche angolo nel campus. Dicono che sia una strega, ma non lo so, sono solo chiacchiere dei primo anno.  
DT: Ha mai interagito con la signorina Ross? Con Emily?  
AF: No. Una volta, a lezione. Frequentavamo lo stesso corso di Storia Americana. A fine lezione le era caduta una penna, gliel’ho raccolta e gliel’ho data. Quando l’ha presa mi ha afferrato la mano. Aveva la pelle fredda e… mi ha fissata. Troppo a lungo per una persona normale.  
DT: Da quanto era diventata la compagna di stanza di Maggie?  
AF: Da poco prima di marzo.  
DT: Neanche due mesi, dunque.  
AF: [annuisce]  
DT: E da quando Maggie ha cominciato a comportarsi in maniera strana?  
AF: Più o meno da inizio marzo. Perché? Pensa che Emily centri qualcosa?  
DT: Sto solo cercando di capire la situazione nel suo complesso, signorina Fisher.  
AF: Sono sicura che è stata quella [censurato] di [censurato].  
DT: Signorina Fisher, si calmi, la prego. Al momento la signorina Ross non risulta essere sospettata di niente. A dire il vero stiamo cercando di rintracciare anche lei.  
AF: La [censurato] è scomparsa? Ah! Ci credo! Avrà sepolto il corpo di Maggie da qualche parte e sarà scappata, la [censurato].  
[In seguito la signorina Fisher è stata impossibilitata a rispondere ad ulteriori domande a causa di un accesso di pianto isterico. Ho predisposto che tornasse in centrale per un secondo interrogatorio questo lunedì (30/04/2018).]

Scambio di messaggi tra Margaret Jenkins e Amanda Jenkins, estratti dal 14/02/2018 al 20/04/2018.

14/02/2018  
Amanda Jenkins: Ciao amore, buon San Valentino e buon pre-compleanno! Come stai?  
Margaret Jenkins: Ciao mamma! Buon San Valentino! Io sto bene, tu?  
AJ: Tutto a posto. Tuo padre mi porta fuori a cena stasera.  
MJ: E bravo papà. Divertitevi, ci sentiamo domani!

15/02/2018  
AJ: Auguri piccola! Anche se sei lontana da noi ti vogliamo un sacco di bene oggi come vent’anni fa!  
MJ: Grazie mamma! Anch’io vi voglio bene! Ti chiamo dopo!  
AJ: Ok.

19/02/2018  
AJ: Tesoro, come va? Non riesco a raggiungerti al telefono. Tutto a posto?  
MJ: Ciao mamma, sì, va tutto bene. Ero dai responsabili dei dormitori, mi spostano di stanza. Poi ti racconto.  
AJ: Ok, chiamami appena puoi.

26/02/2018  
MJ: Trasloco finito! Sono sfinita. Abbie vuole trascinarmi a una festa ma penso che mi farò una doccia e andrò a dormire.  
AJ: Fai bene, riposati. Non strafare. E se vai alle feste non bere… troppo!  
MJ: No, stai tranquilla.  
AJ: Quando arriva la tua nuova coinquilina?  
MJ: Lunedì pomeriggio, ma io sarò a lezione. La conoscerò la sera.  
AJ: Speriamo sia simpatica. Potresti farti una nuova amica.

28/02/2018  
AJ: Ciao amore. Hai deciso cosa fare per lo spring break? Papà e io volevamo sapere se passi a trovarci.  
MJ: Ciao mamma. Non so ancora coda fare. Le lezioni finiscono questa settimana. Abbie voleva andare al mare, ma Emily non conosce nessuno e resterebbe da sola al Campus. Pensavo di restare un po’ qui, passare un SB tranquillo. Ti dispiace?  
AJ: Mi dispiace non vederti ma non ti preoccupare, se vuoi restare resta. Basta che tu faccia quello che ti rende felice.  
MJ: Mamma, è solo uno spring break, non è niente di tale.  
AJ: Lo so, lo so, sono esagerata come sempre. Ti voglio bene.  
MJ: Anch’io. Ci sentiamo.

05/03/2018  
AJ: Ciao amore, come sta andando lo spring break diverso?  
MJ: Ciao mamma, tutto bene. Emily è molto simpatica e il Campus vuoto ha tutta un’altra magia.  
AJ: Sono felice che ti diverti. Saluta Emily da parte mia.  
MJ: Lo farò, anche se non ha idea di chi tu sia.

09/03/2018  
AJ: Ciao amore. Tutto a posto? Ti ho sentita un po’ triste?  
MJ: È un’affermazione o una domanda?  
AJ: ?  
MJ: Lascia stare. Sì, tutto bene.  
AJ: Se hai bisogno di parlare sai che ci sono.  
MJ: Sì, lo so.  
AJ: Ti voglio bene.

15/03/2018  
AJ: Tesoro, chiamami appena puoi.  
MJ: Che c’è?  
AJ: Volevo solo sentirti.  
MJ: Non riesco a chiamarti ora. Ho da fare.  
AJ: Va bene, ci sentiamo domani.

23/03/2018  
AJ: Maggie, dobbiamo parlare.  
AJ: Maggie, rispondimi.  
MJ: Che c’è?  
AJ: Sono giorni che cerco di chiamarti. Mi fai preoccupare.  
MJ: Sto bene.  
AJ: Abbie mi ha detto che avete litigato.  
MJ: Abbie dovrebbe farsi i cazzi suoi.  
AJ: Margaret! Abbie vuole solo esserti amica.  
MJ: Allora dovrebbe farmi fare quello che voglio, ogni tanto.  
MJ: Senza giudicarmi!  
AJ: Amore, Abbie ti vuole bene. Ha sbagliato. Cerca di perdonarla.

30/03/2018  
AJ: Maggie, chiamami.  
MJ: Non riesco.

05/04/2018  
AJ: Maggie, dobbiamo parlare.  
AJ: L’università mi ha detto che la tua media è scesa e che sei distratta alle lezioni.  
AJ: Sono preoccupati per te. E lo siamo anche io e tuo padre.  
MJ: Forse mi prendo un anno sabbatico.  
AJ: Chiamami che ne parliamo.

13/04/2018  
AJ: Amore, hai deciso cosa fare per l’anno sabbatico?  
MJ: Io ed Emily pensavamo a un viaggio.  
AJ: Potresti trovarti un lavoretto, vedere com’è la vita fuori dal Campus.  
MJ: Sarà una merda, come quella dentro al Campus.  
AJ: Chiamami.

18/04/2018  
MJ: Smettila di chiamarmi.  
AJ: Vorrei solo sapere se io e tuo padre dobbiamo continuare a pagare la retta universitaria, Margaret. Hai deciso cosa fare?

19/04/2018  
AJ: Maggie, chiamami.  
MJ: Ho da fare.  
AJ: Sei con Emily? Non credo che quella ragazza abbia una buona influenza su di te.  
MJ: Emily è la cosa migliore che potesse capitarmi.  
AJ: Chiamami quando puoi.

20/04/2018  
MJ: Emily ha ragione. Ha sempre avuto ragione. Non avete capito un cazzo!  
AJ: Amore, di cosa stai parlando. Richiamami per favore!

Transcript dell’interrogatorio alla signorina Abbie Fisher in data 30/04/2018 presso la sala interrogatori 3.  
Detective Trevor: Grazie per essere venuta in centrale, signorina Fisher. Come sta oggi?  
Abbie Fisher: Meglio, grazie. Mi dispiace per l’altra volta.  
DT: Non si preoccupi.  
AF: Ci sono novità?  
DT: Ancora niente, per il momento. Ma continuiamo a indagare. Signorina Fisher, può parlarmi dello strano comportamento di Maggie più nel dettaglio?  
AF: Sì, certo. Beh, come le ho detto tutto è cominciato poco dopo l’arrivo della sua nuova coinquilina. Emily. Hanno passato lo spring break al Campus. Io ero al mare. Quando sono tornata al Campus Maggie ha cominciato ad evitarmi, o almeno così mi sembrava. Non veniva più alle feste, come le ho detto. Non rispondeva più ai messaggi. Di solito ci sentivamo la sera, quando non ci vedevamo. Io la chiamavo e non rispondeva. Ha anche cambiato i suoi corsi per seguire le stesse lezioni di Emily.  
DT: Avevate corsi in comune, lei e Maggie?  
AF: Alcuni.  
DT: E non ha più frequentato le lezioni che avevate in comune?  
AF: Solo quelle in cui c’era anche Emily.  
DT: Quali lezioni ha abbandonato e quali invece ha cominciato a seguire?  
AF: Ha lasciato tutti i corsi da laurea. Tutti i corsi di letteratura e storia che le piacevano tanto.  
DT: E quali invece ha cominciato a seguire?  
AF: Solo un paio, molto specifici. Il corso di studi di genere, quello della letteratura femminista. Il corso di storiografia, per qualche ragione. L’aveva sempre ritenuto palloso.  
DT: Secondo la sua opinione questi corsi avevano qualcosa in comune?  
AF: I corsi che ha lasciato o quelli che ha cominciato a frequentare?  
DT: Entrambi.  
AF: Non saprei. Come le ho detto i corsi che ha cominciato a frequentare erano tutti molto specifici, molto progressisti, se capisce cosa intendo.  
DT: Da quanto mi diceva la madre di Maggie lei era una tipo piuttosto progressista.  
AF: Sì, ma non era un progressismo fine a se stesso. Era femminista, certo, ma non al punto da specializzarsi in studi di genere. Voleva laurearsi in letteratura inglese con una specializzazione in storia dell’America.  
DT: Capisco.  
AF: Ora che ci penso…  
DT: Sì?  
AF: I corsi che ha lasciato. Credo che fossero tutti tenuti da professori uomini.  
DT: E i corsi che ha cominciato, invece?  
AF: Non saprei, ma non serve essere Sherlock Holmes per capire che molto probabilmente erano tenuti da professoresse.  
DT: E i corsi che ancora avevate in comune?  
AF: Alcuni da uomini, altri da donne.  
DT: Dunque il sesso dell’insegnante non sembra essere davvero una discriminante.  
AF: Suppongo di no.  
DT: Signorina Fisher, Maggie aveva mai fatto uso di droghe?  
AF: Cosa? No. Assolutamente. No, mai.  
DT: […]  
AF: Beh, forse qualche canna, un paio di volte. Un tiro o due, in compagnia. Che io sappia non aveva mai comprato niente.  
DT: È stata ritrovata della marijuana nella sua stanza.  
AF: Non era di Maggie, ne sono sicura. Probabilmente era di quella… di Emily.  
DT: Emily era nota per fare uso di droghe?  
AF: Non lo so. Nessuno la conosceva davvero bene.  
DT: Maggie era una persona religiosa?  
AF: Per niente. Era un’atea convinta.  
DT: Era contraria alla religione?  
AF: In che senso?  
DT: Era polemica nei confronti delle istituzioni religiose, del patriarcato insito nella religione cristiana, era apertamente ostile alla religione?  
AF: Che io sappia no. Non più di qualsiasi altro ateo.  
DT: Ha mai affermato di appartenere a qualche altra organizzazione religiosa?  
AF: Tipo una setta?  
DT: Tipo.  
AF: Pensate che la madre abbia ragione? Che sia stata coinvolta in una setta?  
DT: Stiamo vagliando tutte le ipotesi. Risponda alla domanda, per favore.  
AF: Che io sappia non ha mai fatto parte di nessuna… organizzazione religiosa. Ma negli ultimi due mesi può essere successo di tutto, no?

Transcript dell’interrogatorio alla signorina Zoe Fitzpatrick in data 02/05/2018 presso la sala interrogatori 1.  
Detective Trevor: Signorina Zoe Fitzpatrick, giusto?  
Zoe Fitzpatrick: Esatto.  
DT: A quanto ho capito ha qualcosa da dirmi su Margaret Jenkins, esatto?  
ZP: Sì. No, non proprio su di lei. Sulla sua amica.  
DT: Abbie Fisher?  
ZP: No. Su Emily.  
DT: Intende la signorina Emily Ross?  
ZP: [annuisce]  
DT: Prego, prosegua.  
ZP: Ecco… Emily è malvagia.  
DT: Malvagia?  
ZP: [annuisce]  
DT: In che senso?  
ZP: Lei… lei ti rapisce.  
DT: Rapisce le persone?  
ZP: Sì. Non nel senso fisico, ma mentale. Spirituale. Lei… ti ammalia, ti strega. Ti fa innamorare di lei. Poi ti usa e ti abbandona.  
DT: Signorina Fitzpatrick, lei ha conosciuto Emily Ross personalmente?  
ZP: [annuisce]  
DT: Quando?  
ZP: Lo scorso anno.  
DT: Dove l’ha conosciuta?  
ZP: Al Bayridge College.  
DT: È molto lontano dal Southview College.  
ZP: [annuisce]  
DT: Può raccontarmi del rapporto che aveva con la signorina Ross?  
ZP: È… lei è diventata la mia coinquilina. Si era appena trasferita. Non conosceva nessuno e… abbiamo fatto amicizia. Lei era simpatica, all’inizio.  
DT: All’inizio?  
ZP: [annuisce] Poi ha cominciato a diventare… cattiva. Violenta. Voleva che frequentassimo le stesse lezioni, che passassimo tutto il tempo insieme. Mi aveva fatto bere fino a ubriacarmi e il giorno dopo mi ero svegliata con un tatuaggio. Io non… non ero tipa da fare queste cose.  
DT: Ha detto che era violenta. La picchiava?  
ZP: No. No, non era violenza fisica. Era come… una violenza mentale. Io… la sentivo. Nella mia testa.  
DT: Come un condizionamento? Una sorta di lavaggio del cervello?  
ZP: No, lei non capisce. Era dentro di me!  
DT: Signorina, si calmi.  
ZP: Mi scusi.  
DT: Perché non l’ha denunciata, all’epoca?  
ZP: L’ho fatto, ma lei era scomparsa e nessuno aveva idea di dove trovarla. Nessuno mi credeva.  
DT: Non le credevano?  
ZP: Io ero andata con lei. Ero andata con lei di mia volontà.  
DT: Andata? Dove?  
ZP: Al di là.  
DT: Non capisco? Avete lasciato lo stato?  
ZP: No. Al di là del velo.  
[L’interrogatorio viene interrotto dall’agente Porter che mi consegna un fascicolo riguardante la signorina Zoe Fitzpatrick. Sembra che abbia vissuto un’esperienza simile a quella di Margaret Jenkins. Cambiamento di comportamento, scomparsa per un paio di settimane insieme alla signorina Ross, ricomparsa da sola, in stato psicologico alterato. Ha seguito una terapia di psicofarmaci unita a un percorso di psicoanalisi ed è stata ricoverata in un istituto mentale per diversi mesi. La sua testimonianza è inconcludente e da ritenersi non affidabile.]

Report dell’agente Gregory Walker redatto il 04/05/2018 alle ore 6.12 AM  
La signorina Margaret Jenkins (denuncia di scomparsa datata 25/04/2018, caso n° WO-0090102200-CT, assegnato al detective Connor Trevor) è stata ritrovata che vagava in stato confusionale nei prati del Campus del Southview College nella notte tra il 3 e il 4 maggio 2018. Indossava soltanto la biancheria intima. Sul corpo aveva tracce di terra e graffi consistenti con la vegetazione circostante il Campus. Sono intervenuto su chiamata di uno studente del Campus che aveva visto la signorina Jenkins affacciandosi alla finestra. Al mio arrivo la signorina Jenkins si è dimostrata collaborativa e ha accettato l’aiuto che le veniva offerto. È stata chiamata un’ambulanza e allertato il detective assegnato al caso, che disponeva di farla portare in ospedale per gli accertamenti del caso e di farla sorvegliare costantemente. Procedevo personalmente alla sorveglianza della signorina Jenkins fino alle 6.00 AM del 04/05/2018, dopodiché lasciavo la signorina Jenkins in custodia al detective assegnato al caso.

Report del detective Connor Trevor redatto il 04/05/2018 alle ore 9.32 PM  
Al mio arrivo, la signorina Jenkins dormiva profondamente e all’apparenza serenamente. Dalla cartella clinica non risultano essere state assunte droghe o alcolici recentemente, né risulta essere vittima di uno stupro. Non ci sono fratture, lesioni interne o esterno, se non superficiali. La signorina Jenkins risultava disidratata e dimagrita, ma in buona salute. Ho aspettato fino alle 2.26 PM, quando la signorina Jenkins si è svegliata, all’apparenza confusa ma lucida. Ho lasciato che medici e infermieri conducessero gli esami opportuni, dopodiché ho cominciato l’interrogatorio.

Transcript dell’interrogatorio alla signorina Margaret Jenkins in data 04/05/2018 presso la stanza 216 del Southview Hospital.  
Detective Trevor: Signorina Jenkins, innanzitutto come sta?  
Margaret Jenkins: Molto bene, grazie, detective.  
DT: Ci ha fatto stare in pensiero.  
MJ: Lo capisco.  
DT: Cos’è successo?  
MJ: È interamente colpa mia, detective.  
DT: Davvero?  
MJ: Sì. Io stavo attraversando un brutto periodo. Ero piena di dubbi, vede. Su me stessa, sull’università. Ero a tanto così dal mollare tutto.  
DT: E invece?  
MJ: E invece… beh, forse sarebbe stato meglio mollare tutto. E invece ho deciso di fuggire, senza dire niente a nessuno. Mi dispiace tantissimo.  
DT: È fuggita? Dov’è andata?  
MJ: Non sono andata lontano. Ero al Bayridge Park, su in montagna.  
DT: È andata in campeggio?  
MJ: Una specie. Volevo avere un’esperienza in comunione con la natura, una sorta di ritiro mistico, non lo so. Non ero preparata per niente.  
DT: Perché?  
MJ: Beh, avevo soltanto una tenda e una bottiglietta d’acqua. Volevo nutrirmi di ciò che mi offriva la natura. La natura mi ha offerto ben poco.  
DT: Che fine ha fatto la tenda? E tutti i suoi effetti? O è andata a Bayridge in biancheria intima?  
MJ: È stato tutto spazzato via. Qualche giorno dopo il mio arrivo, non saprei dire con precisione quando, un forte acquazzone si è abbattuto sulla finestra. La tenda e tutte le mie cose sono state trascinate verso il fiume da una valanga di fango. Mi sono salvata per un pelo.  
DT: E dopo l’acquazzone cos’ha fatto?  
MJ: Ho cercato di tornare indietro. Ma non avevo la cartina e non sapevo dove mi trovavo. Non avevo un piano di riserva, oltre a una vecchia cartina dei sentieri. Io… ho rischiato grosso.  
DT: Davvero grosso.  
MJ: Lo so. E quel che mi dispiace di più è che ho fatto preoccupare tutti. I miei genitori, Abbie.  
DT: Emily.  
MJ: Chi?  
DT: Emily Ross, la sua coinquilina.  
MJ: Ah, giusto. Emily. Si è preoccupata per me?  
DT: La signorina Ross non era con lei?  
MJ: Con me? No. Ero da sola. Perché?  
DT: Lei è andata a Bayridge Park completamente da sola?  
MJ: Esatto.  
DT: E di sua spontanea volontà?  
MJ: Certo? Perché me lo chiede?  
DT: […] Signorina Jenkins, la signorina Ross risulta scomparsa dallo stesso giorno in cui lei è andata a Bayridge Park.  
MJ: Emily è scomparsa? Mi dispiace molto. Era una tipa a posto. Un po’ strana, forse. Non abbiamo legato molto.  
DT: Secondo sua madre ed Abbie eravate diventate intime amiche.  
MJ: Intime? No, non direi. Ho frequentato qualche corso insieme a lei per aiutarla ad ambientarsi, ma niente di più. Non la definirei una mia amica.  
DT: E come la definirebbe?  
MJ: Una ragazza che conosco, suppongo.  
[Ho lasciato la signorina Margaret Jenkins nella sua camera d’ospedale dopo che la stessa aveva accusato un velo di mal di testa. L’ho invitata a raggiungermi in centrale non appena sarebbe stata dimessa per ulteriori domande. Ho disposto sorveglianza a turni davanti alla porta della sua camera.]

Report del detective Connor Trevor redatto il 07/05/2018 alle ore 4.52 PM  
Nel caso della scomparsa di Margaret Jenkins (caso n° WO-0090102200-CT) tutte le prove portano alla conclusione che la signorina Jenkins dichiari il vero. La tenda monoposto e tutti i suoi averi (qualche vestito, un quaderno, qualche penna, un libro) sono stati ritrovati dragando il fiume. Le dichiarazioni di Margaret Jenkins riguardo un’acquazzone e la valanga di fango trovano riscontro presso i rilievi di Bayridge Park. Nessuna prova sembra indicare la presenza della signorina Emily Ross sul luogo.  
Il caso n° WO-0090102200-CT viene dichiarato chiuso.  
Emily Ross è da ritenersi scomparsa ed è probabile che abbia lasciato lo stato. Il caso di Emily Ross viene trasferito agli agenti federali.

[Note personali del detective Connor Trevor a chiusura del rapporto conclusivo.  
La scomparsa di Emily Ross, contemporanea a quella di Margaret Jenkins, non può essere una coincidenza. Per quanto inaffidabile, la testimonianza di Zoe Fitzpatrick, unita alla testimonianza di Abbie Fisher e ad altre testimonianze raccolte al Campus di Southview, portano il sottoscritto a ritenere la signorina Emily Ross una persona sospetta.  
Sebbene esuli dai miei compiti, dalle mie esperienze e dal mio stesso lavoro, ritengo che la signorina Margaret Jenkins non sia stata del tutto onesta. Non posso corroborare questo sospetto con dei fatti, ma durante l’interrogatorio alla signorina Jenkins sentivo che qualcosa mi stava venendo nascosto dietro un velo di credibile verità.]


	10. 10 - Il mattino ha la lingua in bocca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La parola di oggi è "lingua".

Mike aveva già bevuto qualche drink prima di entrare nel club. La musica era fortissima, i bassi gli rimbalzavano nella cassa toracica e le luci e i laser gli accentuavano il principio di mal di testa. Ma si lanciò comunque in pista.

La notò subito. Era semplicemente bella. E sembrava che volesse ballare proprio con lui. Le fece un cenno con la testa e lei si avvicinò. Cominciarono a ballare e, nonostante la discoteca fosse affollata, per Mike c'erano soltanto loro due.

Dopo un po', si trovarono faccia a faccia, fermi in mezzo alla bolgia, e Mike la baciò. Le loro lingue si incontrarono in un abbraccio ruvido, le loro labbra, premute le une contro le altre, erano umide di saliva e sudore.

Più la baciava e più gli sembrava strano. La sua lingue era stranamente ruvida, le sue labbra stranamente pungenti, la sua saliva stranamente densa. Ma gli piaceva e non voleva smettere.

A un certo punto lei si staccò, facendo piombare immediatamente Mike in un freddo abissale. Avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio e gli disse «Io sto qui vicino.»

Mike non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Lei lo prese per mano e lo condusse fuori, nel freddo pungente della notte. Dopo qualche minuto di camminata giunsero alla sua casa, un piccolo appartamento in un palazzo basso e fatiscente. Mike non ebbe neanche il tempo di guardarsi attorno perché una volta varcata la soglia di casa lei gli gettò le braccia al collo e ricominciò a baciarlo.

Il mattino dopo Mike si risvegliò nel letto di lei, nudo, con un accenno di mal di testa, ma felice. Era stata la notte più bella della sua vita.

Scese dal letto e si mise i boxer, abbandonati sul pavimento dalla notte prima. Solo in quel momento si rese conto che non sapeva neanche come la ragazza si chiamasse.

«Ehi» provò a dire, ma gli uscì un suono gutturale, rauco. Doveva aver preso freddo la notte prima.

Ed effettivamente aveva una strana sensazione in bocca. Si sentiva la lingua ruvida e pesante. Pregò che la ragazza non avesse qualche tipo di malattia venerea.

Uscì dalla stanza da letto e si guardò attorno nell'unica altra stanza della casa, un locale piuttosto ampio che fungeva da cucina, sala da pranzo e soggiorno. Nessuna traccia della ragazza.

Accostò l'orecchio alla porta del bagno ma non sentì niente. Provò a bussare. Nessuna risposta. Allora entrò e trovò il bagno completamente vuoto.

La ragazza era sparita.

Raccolse il resto dei suoi vestiti dal pavimento della camera da letto e si vestì. Prese il cellulare e chiamò Alex, il suo migliore amico.

«Mike, amico, che fine hai fatto ieri sera?» gli chiese subito Alex.

«Lunga storia» fece per dirgli Mike, ma ancora una volta dalla sua bocca uscì un suono strano, una sorta di grugnito misto a un urlo e un lamento.

«Coso, prova a spostarti, ti sento malissimo» gli urlò Alex al telefono.

Mike si schiarì la gola sonoramente. Sentì una sensazione strana sul fondo della bocca e stabilì che doveva essere quello a farlo parlare così.

«Avevo qualcosa in gola, scusami» fece per dire, ma ancora una volta tutto ciò che uscì dalla sua bocca furono versi senza significato.

«Niente, ti sento ancora male» disse Alex al telefono, mentre Mike lo lasciava cadere a terra e correva in bagno.

Al posto della sua normalissima lingua rosa aveva una protuberanza deforme e rosso vivo, grande almeno il doppio di una lingua normale, piena di piccoli tentacoli che si muovevano indipendentemente. Dalla bocca cominciò a secernere una sorta di muco giallognolo mentre con le mani cercava di strapparsi via quella deformità.

Non capiva cosa stesse succedendo. Dov'era finita la sua lingua? Cos'era quella cosa che si trovava in bocca? Perché non riusciva a parlare?

Poi capì. Quando chiuse la bocca capì di aver già provato la sensazione che quella lingua gli provocava contro il palato. Ricordò quando aveva già assaporato quello strano muco che secerneva.

Maledì la ragazza della sera prima con tutte le sue forze e con un profondo, rauco ringhio alieno.


End file.
